


Devil Boner

by DoofingDoofus



Series: Devil Boner [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoofingDoofus/pseuds/DoofingDoofus
Summary: An excuse for mindless violence and sex but mostly sex
Series: Devil Boner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051139
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro 1: The Average Day

"DADDY!" a naked women in ecstacy cried out having her checks plowed by the Slayer's cock. This was an every day occurrence for him. Fight demons, get tired, eat breakfast, get extremely horny, fuck girls at the local club, wake up, rinse and repeat. It wasn't a bad lifestyle at all. 

Demon hunting gave the Slayer a blood thirsty thrill while the club gave him more human enjoyment even if it a nature of humanity that many like to repress. Slayer didn't like to depress his sexual urges though. From the moment he completed puberty he would wank whenever he could. It was one of his main motivators for becoming a Slayer since he could pick up chicks...and it worked.


	2. Intro 2:Liana and Her Belly

The Slayer has a friend/fuckbuddy who occasionally helps fight monsters when not making audiences and herself horny. Liana is a belly dancer who's made thousands worship her belly through her sheer presence, including Slayer. 

Slayer and Liana's fuck nights together have Liana doing most of the work cause Slayer is too busy oogling her belly and ass but she's fine with it. She loves giving both men and women boners. It makes her get off knowing that people get off on her.


End file.
